pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
DP118: Pursuing a Lofty Goal!
is the 14th episode of Pokémon: DP Galactic Battles. Episode Plot As the group reaches a small town, Brock identifies it as Squallville, which is, is known for many gusts: just then, a strong gust blows up against everyone. Piplup flies of out of Dawn's arms as she tries to keep her skirt down, though she manages to catch him in time. Suddenly, they see a Yanmega and a Wingull going after the ring, which means that there is a PokéRinger Competition planned to be. Dawn does not know about this Competition, so Ash and Brock explain her that it is a contest where a Pokémon grabs a ring and needs to put it on a hook without having its opponent get it. James, disguised, is happy that he borrowed Yanmega, as he cannot lose. He is startled to see the twerps, but remembers that he is disguised and speaks with them. He tells them that the Competition is held today and anyone can join. Piplup goes in air to fly, but falls down. Dawn tells him they should just watch, while Ash wants to compete. Ash remembers that if one wins, the villagers make the winner an honorary citizen and give him some Pokémon food. Jessie is not very happy she borrowed James her Yanmega, so he tries to give inspiration and confidence. If he becomes one with the breeze, he and Yanmega cannot be stopped. The first one is Ash and Taylor. When it starts, Ash sends Staravia and Taylor his Skarmory. Staravia grabs the ring first, but drops when hit by Swift. Staravia goes to get the ring and evades Skarmory's Fury Attack and gets the ring. Skarmory goes after him and uses Sand Attack to stop Staravia, then uses Air Cutter. Due to the wind, Staravia manages to dodge the attack. Staravia goes to put the ring back, using Aerial Ace to dodge the Air Cutter and place the ring onto the hook. Ash wins this match. Next is Provo vs. Paul, strangely enough. Ash encounters Paul and asks him why is he here, as he could have just greeted them. Paul ignores him and goes up. Brock knows Paul wants to boost his Pokémon and Dawn recalls Paul has a Honchkrow. Provo sends Dragonite and Paul his Honchkrow. Dragonite uses Dragon Pulse, but Honchkrow evades and gets the ring. Dragonite attacks with Fire Punch, though Honchkrow evades. However, Dragonite uses Dragon Rush, hitting Honchkrow. Honchkrow drops the ring, so they both go to get the ring. Honchkrow is first, so Dragonite uses dragon Rush and Honchkrow Sky Attack. Paul feels the wind, so Honchkrow rides the wind to evade Dragon Rush and to defeat Dragonite with Sky Attack. Honchkrow puts the ring on the hook, making Paul the winner. Brock knows due to Super Luck, Honchkrow was able to defeat Dragonite with one hit. Next is James and Steveland. James sends Yanmega and Steveland his Skiploom. James waits for the breeze, but it comes from underneath - Yanmega is not very stable, allowing Skiploom to get the ring first. Yanmega falls and Skiploom places the ring on the hook. James is not disappointed, as he will return with more experience. After some matches, the last ones standing are Paul and Ash. The match begins, as Ash sends Staravia and Paul his Honchkrow. Staravia is faster, as he gets the ring. Honchkrow uses Sky Attack and Staravia Brave Bird, though Staravia is pushed downwards. Honchkrow uses Night Slash, but Staravia evades using Quick Attack. Staravia goes after the hook, though Honchkrow uses Dark Pulse to hit him. Staravia drops the ring, but gets it, and when it comes near the hook, the wind blows him away. Honchkrow uses Aerial Ace and repeats, though Staravia dodges them, but one hits him and Honchkrow gets the ring. Staravia uses Aerial Ace, and though Honchkrow dodges, Staravia uses Quick Attack to snatch the ring. Honchkrow uses Sky Attack, hurting Staravia, then goes to use Night Slash, but dodges Staravia's Quick Attack and pushing him to the ground with Night Slash. Paul thinks it is weak, as the encouragements won't do a thing, so Honchkrow uses Sky Attack, though Staravia blows away swiftly. This causes him to evolve into a Staraptor, though Paul still remains calm and Honchkrow uses Night Slash. Staraptor evades it, but Honchkrow manages to hit him. Staraptor drops the ring, so Honchkrow goes to get it. Staraptor attacks Honchkrow, but Honchkrow retaliates with Night Slash. This causes Staraptor to use Close Combat on Honchkrow. Staraptor and Honchkrow go to get the ring and Staraptor is first. Honchkrow and Staraptor collide with Sky Attack and Brave Bird. Staraptor drops the ring, but goes after it, much like Honchkrow. Honchkrow is about to get the ring, but Staraptor charges and hits the ring with his wing, causing it to be placed on the hook, making Ash the winner. Paul goes on the ground, thinking Honchkrow had slow reactions and calls it back. Ash has won the Pokémon food and goes to share it with his friends' Pokémon. Dawn sends her Pokémon, though Mamoswine eats all the food, so Dawn reminds it there are other Pokémon who are hungry, too. Ash goes to Paul, reminding him that Starly evolved into a Staravia and today into a Staraptor, managing to beat his Honchkrow. Paul leaves, telling him it took him long enough. Ash is angry about this statement, but Dawn reminds him about the next Gym Battle at Snowpoint City. Ash is nevertheless happy, as he now has a powerful Staraptor by his side. Debuts Pokémon *Ash's Staraptor Trivia *An instrumental version of Advance Adventure is used as background music. *This episode is similar to "That's Just Swellow" in multiple ways. **Ash enters the PokéRinger with his Flying-type Pokémon, while James enters with one of Jessie's Bug types. **Both episodes involve an overconfident former champion who gets knocked out in the first round. **Ash's Pokémon evolves and helps him win the contest. **Ash's Pokémon hits the hoop over the goal section by hitting it with its wings in the final. **Even the background music used near when they hit the ring with its wing is used in both episodes. *James' opponent, Steveland, looks a lot like the Samurai. *This is Ash's first victory against Paul. *Professor Oak's lecture: Abra Mistakes * Staravia's Aerial Ace misses Honchkrow even though the move is unavoidable. *Staraptor's white plumage on his breast disappears in one scene. *Brock says that Staraptor's Close Combat is super effective against Dark types such as Paul's Honchkrow. While this is technically correct, Honchkrow's Flying-type makes it take regular damage from Fighting-type moves. *After Staraptor learns Close Combat and Ash tells it to get the ring while pointing at it, he has six fingers. Gallery James is startled with the twerps DP118 2.jpg Piplup tries to fly DP118 3.jpg Staravia goes after Skarmory DP118 4.jpg Staravia puts the ring DP118 5.jpg Paul goes in the height DP118 6.jpg Dragonite uses Dragon Rage DP118 7.jpg Honchkrow dodges Staravia's attack DP118 8.jpg Staraptor pushes the ring DP118 9.jpg Ash and Staraptor won DP118 10.jpg Mamoswine eats all the food }} Category:Pokémon: DP Galactic Battles Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Paul Category:Episodes focusing on James Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon evolving Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon learning a new move Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded by Masamitsu Hidaka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Tamayo Yamamoto Category:Episodes directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes by multiple storyboarders Category:Episodes featuring Competitions